Lay Your Weary Head to Rest Dean Winchester - Destiel
by irishiiiz97739
Summary: 30 years after wearing the Mark. Dean is now paying the ultimate price. Sam says goodbye and Dean gets to be with the one he loves. This is a Supernatural Destiel piece that follows my other story Castiel Time to go Home of which there are 2 versions. G rated and R rated (located on AO3). You don't have to read the first to enjoy this one. Feedback appreciated


This is a companion story or ending if you will for my story; Castiel: Time to Go Home.

I wrote this because I wanted to end Dean's story as well. But didn't feel it would work in my original. So this is an epilogue of sorts. Hope you enjoy and feed back would be appreciated.

* * *

Sam woke with a start as he tried to focus on the sound coming from his left and in a slow staccato thoughts he realized what it was.  
"Cellphone. It's my cellphone. Vibrating."

Moving more quickly, Sam reached over and glanced at the name of the caller displayed on the screen.

"Shit!"

His heart now kicked into overdrive, Sam sat up and threw his covers off as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. He swiped the screen to answer the call and then brought the phone to his ear and simply said.

"How bad?"

* * *

Sam Winchester pulled his Charger into the circular driveway of the ranch style home he had rented months before and as he reached its apex. He slowed the car to a stop and turned the ignition to off and in the silence he fell back into his seat and stared out at the trees located at the far end of the manicured lawn. Drumming the key fob on the steering wheel he couldn't help but think how beautiful and peaceful it was up here.

As he toyed with thoughts of buying the place and maybe retiring. Which he also knew was never going to happen, his reverie was broken by the sound of chirping coming from the cell phone laying in the empty seat to his right. Sam reached down and picked up the device and pressed the button to look at the name on his screen. A text from his ex-wife Kim asking if he had seen Dean yet. She knew he was on his way up because he had left a message as he made the hour long trip to see his brother.

Sighing he unlocked the screen and typed out

[Sam] "Here now. Nurse said he had a really bad night. Will get back to you when I see him."

Her reply came quickly

[Kim] "Ok. Let me know if you need me to come up...or anything."

Sam knew she would drop everything to be with him if had asked her but this visit he felt it had to be just himself and Dean.

[Sam] Okay, I will. Thanks."

[Kim] "Love you"

[Sam] "Love you too. Give LD a hug for me."

Staring at his reply to his ex-wife, Sam briefly thought how much he still loved her and felt the brief twinge of guilt as it flowed through him. Kimberly and Sam had actually met on a job and at first they butt heads on the best way to go after some werewolves. But in the end they took out the group and a week later she called him for a date. Wishing they could have made it work out better between them. Sam had hoped that when Dean Robert Winchester or as they called him Little Dean or Little D. had come in to the world nineteen years ago. He had hoped things would be different but the difficult life of a hunter was not going to be overcome by the birth of a child.  
And ultimately, they just weren't able get it together enough to stay married but they were still close and even had a friend's with benefits type of relationship on occasion but marriage to each other? Well, that was pretty much not an option. Though she did eventually give marriage one more failed try.

Sam decided for his line of work, staying single was probably the best thing for him. But it was Dean's illness that seemed to have brought them closer than they had been before.

Dean was dying. Sam has not found it any easier to cope with those three words. What made accepting it even worse is the fact that even though he is surrounded by lore and books of magic and healing.  
There was nothing, no spell, no bargain...nothing that he could do to prevent it from happening.

They had found out about Dean's cancer over a year ago. It had all started when he had first noticed the rash on his forearm on the morning of his sixty-fifth birthday and at the time. In typical Dean fashion it had gone ignored and in fact he had just figured it was just another sign he was getting old.  
So he spread some ointment on it from the med-kit and didn't give it another thought. Other than to keep slathering ointment on it in hopes it would eventually go away.

It was only later when Sam had finally noticed the constant scratching by his brother and had become irritated enough to demand to see what was causing him to almost dig a hole in his arm. Dean had reluctantly pulled his jacket sleeve back and pulled off a bandage spotted with dried blood on it and it was at that time they both saw the rash together and what it had come to resemble, The Mark.

The Mark of Cain was clearly outlined in a rash that had become scabbed over in several places because of Dean's constant scratching. Trying to pass it off as nothing to worry about and Dean's stubbornness at making a big deal out of it. Sam agreed to let the matter drop but only with the promise if he noticed it getting worse, Dean was to let Sam know right away or at the very least - have a doctor examine it.  
Looking back, Sam realized that he should have pushed the matter and now he carries the guilt for not doing so and it was a couple of months later that the fever and coughing fits had begun.

"It's just the flu" Dean had said but Sam was suspicious and after a week had nearly had passed with no improvement in his brother's health. Sam insisted on Dean going to the doctor to get checked out and after several blood tests and trips to one specialist after another, the confirmed diagnosis was: cancer.  
They had learned on their final visit to a specialist in Topeka, that it had already spread to his lungs and liver. Still they hoped it could be treated but 4 months later, after his first seizure and a scan of his brain, the spots found in the soft tissue confirmed what they already new in their guts. Dean was going to die and it wasn't going to take long to do so.

Dean tried to wisecrack his way out of expressing his true emotions about the sentence he had just been given and for Sam, it became the blackest day in his life. After leaving the doctor's office they stopped at the first bar they saw and after a few beers they had entered into deep discussions about life and death and everything that came afterwards. They already knew about the veil and heaven and laughed at the fact that they were on a first name basis with God...or Chuck as it turned out was his preferred name. So Dean was okay with everything and would then turn the topic about how he would see Cas again.

Years before, Castiel had been retrieved by the Archangel Barachiel, a commander to all of the Guardian Angels, and returned to heaven in order for him to answer for his participation in the battle that occurred between his brother Angels. A battle that led to Castiel making some bad decisions in order to do what he thought was right so he could follow God's edict to protect humankind.

And just before making that final return to heaven, Dean impulsively gave Castiel permission to possess his body and because Dean was not really meant to be a vessel. Castiel had only possessed him partially but in doing so, he left a small bit of his grace behind and Dean with the ability to hear angel radio. Well, more specifically angel radio that was only tuned to one station, Castiel's and it was only later that Dean realized it was easiest to speak with Cas when he was in a deep sleep. So every once in a while Cas would come visit Dean. And Dean would be able to continue with his unabated love for the wayward angel.

Although, Sam did have mixed feelings at times for his brother choice of remaining alone and faithful to Castiel. Because it also meant that Dean would never look for companionship here in the mortal world and would probably be alone for the rest of his life. Sam found it difficult to believe despite Dean's protests to the contrary, that he could be happy and when he tried to bring up the subject of Dean finding someone to be with here on earth. Dean would cut him off and tell him that he did not understand how it was with him and Cas. And overtime, Dean had become more open with Sam in an effort to assuage Sam's concerns and even confessed how their time was spent together while Dean slept. Making Sam blush...unseen by Dean of course. So, Sam let the matter go.

The opening of the large front door caught Sam's eye and with a final glance at his message app to make sure there hadn't been anything else from Kim. Sam grabbed the door handle of his Charger and climbed out to greet the two men exiting the building.  
Steve and his husband Justin, one a doctor the other a nurse. Were called upon by Sam after he had searched through the Hunter Network for a medical team with whom he could trust to take care of his sick brother. He had been given the duo's name by a hunter out of Memphis and after vetting the pair. He made a call to see if they could come up to Kansas and help him with Dean. Though both men balked at taking on a commitment like this when Sam initially contacted them. They had quickly changed their minds when they found out their patient was to be the hunter: Dean Winchester. They had instantly agreed and wanted Sam to know how honored they were at his seeking them out. So, Sam rented this secluded home located on twenty acres surrounded by trees, semi-manicured grounds with large man-made lake located just a short walk down a paved walkway. The lake it turns out had become Dean's favorite place to go.

Extending his hand to shake each man's hand, Sam wasn't really wanting to spend time on pleasantries. He wanted to know everything about his brother's night. So he jumped right in with the questions.

"How is he?"

"Quiet now." Justin replied. I gave him some morphine for the pain and so now he seems to be okay. Calmer.

"And last night?"

Steve who was Dean's acting doctor added "It was bad. He seemed really upset about some event that occurred between himself his friend Castiel."

"Was he with Castiel?"

Both men already knew of the legend behind the Winchester brothers and their partner Castiel, the Guardian Angel but it had been Sam who gave them the whole story behind Cas and Dean's relationship. He felt that they would need to fully understand how Dean's connection to Cas worked and by doing so. They could suss out what was reality verses what more recently, would turn out to be Dean's increased dementia related hallucinations.

Dean had become more agitated as the last few months had passed because he said that Cas had stopped coming by to see him. Sam suspected it had more to do with Dean's illness and the tumors currently ravaging his brain. He tried to explain to Dean that he didn't think Cas was mad at him for kicking him out of the bunker all of those years ago but it did little to help Dean forgive himself.

"No. We are pretty sure he was alone. Last night was more like he was having a nightmare. Crying out for Castiel. Wanting him to come back...begging. He was really quite upset."  
Both men paused and looked at each other. They had cried afterwards when they saw the emotional toll the fit had taken on the famed hunter.

Steve continued "Afterwards, though he had another seizure and it was much longer than any of the others. We didn't really know if he was going to come back from it. That's why I called you so late last night. He was out of it for quite a long while and only just woke up a short time ago." He paused and swallowed looking at Sam. Sam suddenly felt afraid and the nod he gave the man urged him to continue.

"He um... He asked us to call you. Wanted us to make sure you came early. He was very weak but I told him you were already on your way and that is when he asked us to take him down to the water to wait for you. Sam. It's not good. There is bleeding and I have done what I can...maybe if we take him to an actual hospital."

"Is he in pain or is he suffering?"

"No." Justin answered a heaviness in his voice "the morphine should be helping with any pain but as for suffering. He is talking about Cas again and after one of those bouts. He just withdraws into himself like he is trapped in the memories and there is no real indication he knows we are there with him." The nurse paused and with gravity in his voice he added "Sam, he is very weak now."

"Do you really think a hospital will keep him from" up until now, Sam had been trying to sound confident and resolute in his questioning. Sam's voice finally broke when he said the last word "dying?"

Steve looked at Justin who reached out and took his hand and as one they turned to face the taller man and it was Justin who answered. "No, we don't believe they will. At most, a hospital may keep him comfortable but with the hemorrhaging and seizures. We believe he could go at anytime."

"Then no hospital. We will stay here and that is it."

Making their way down the path towards where Dean had been taken. The men continued to fill Sam in on the night's events and everything they did to try and comfort his brother. Sam for his part truly grew to appreciate both men and the situation that he had placed them in. Making a mental note to make sure he compensated them generously for their efforts.

Finally reaching a small curve in the path, Sam could see at the bottom of a gentle slope a man wrapped in blankets sitting on a wide rattan chair and the sight of his older brother sitting alone nearly broke Sam's heart.

Dean had been a strapping six foot two man with an athletic build and it was all topped off with chiseled good looks and piercingly beautiful green eyes. Or so the women Dean had once dated before Castiel, would often say. But now as he sat wrapped up in the white hospital blankets. The form underneath appeared small and almost childlike. Dean now topped out according to his chart at 155 lbs.

Sam turned to thank both men and after shaking their hands once more. He continued down the path on his own and rapidly closed the distance between himself and where Dean sat waiting.

As he got closer to his brother, Sam could hear Dean's voice. Guiltily, Sam halted his approach and listened.

"Damn it Cas. I said I was sorry so why can't you come home to the Bunker. Back to me. I miss you buddy. I miss us."

His brother had grown silent. His head tilted upwards as if listening to a reply. Sam was unsure if it was real or not and it this point, Sam reckoned it didn't matter anymore.

"Cas...please" Dean's was looking down, sadness in his voice was piercing Sam's heart "It was the worst moment of my life Cas. Doing that to you..." Dean looked up and then around as if whom ever had been standing there had gone. Again with heartbreaking anguish in his voice Dean called out "Cas...Cas?" Then Dean dropped his chin down to his chest and Sam heard his brother say in a ragged whisper "Please, Cas. I love you. Please forgive me."

Sam swallowed hard. He felt his eyes swelling with tears. Taking a cloth from his back pocket he quickly wiped his eyes and shoved it back into hiding. Then began taking exaggerated steps in order to make sure his brother heard his approach and as he came to stand next to the man he had grown up admiring and loved as much as any brother could be loved. He said softly not sure if he wanted to interrupt his brother who seemed so obviously lost in his memories.

"Hey Dean"

Dean sat still, lost in his own foggy thoughts and though he vaguely registered the stranger's arrival. He didn't respond to the intrusion.

"How are you today? "

The question sounded lame to Sam's ears but he was trying to force himself to sound upbeat for his brother's sake. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and had begun to squeeze but stopped before his fingers could fully contract. He was shocked at the feel of the bony outcropping of Dean's shoulder. Gone were the large muscles that once covered his upper body, Dean had even pulled away at his touch. Sam feared he had squeezed too hard.

Taking a seat on the large ottoman that sat next to his brother's chair. Sam pulled the satchel he had been carrying up over his head and placed it on the ground at his feet and he continued his one sided conversation with his brother. He was used to this part. Dean would often disappear into himself after one of his arguments with Cas.

"Everyone back at bunker says hello and little D" Sam took a quick glance when he mentioned his son's nickname. "Little D, he sends his love and wanted you to know he was sorry he couldn't come this trip"

Sam once again glanced over to see if Dean reacted. The mention of his nephew would almost always get some response from his brother. Even in his deepest fugue state as he appeared to be now. Nothing. It did not deter Sam from continuing.

"He also wanted me to tell you that we couldn't call him Little D anymore." Adding a small chuckle to his voice. "He now tops out at six foot two and a half inches. Which, according to him. Makes you officially Little D."

"Little D" the name sounded familiar and it made Dean feel good when he heard it. Forcing himself to focus on the stranger's voice he slowly got his mind to push the fog that seemed to be gripping him and tried to remember why that name seemed important. A reply came to him and with intense concentration he mumbled

"I can still kick his ass. Just remind him of that" the words came naturally to his lips Dean wasn't sure why.

Sam smiled when he heard his brother's raspy voice mutter his retort. He and Little D were always close and Dean had been the greatest Uncle to Little D. Though, Sam would have wished for something different for his son. He knew that his son would become a hunter and Dean had been one of the biggest influences in his young life.

"He also wanted me to tell you that the Impala had to get a new engine and that he with the help of some friends were able to get the job done. And the car is sounds as bad-ass as ever."

His Nephew. Now he remembered. He had a nephew. A smile came to his lips as he was now swimming free of the fog and the stranger next to him. Sam. His brother Sam was here.

"Hi Sam." turning his head slightly he looked up into his brother's face. Why doesn't that boy age he wondered. Swallowing trying to get his dry throat to work he continued "How long you been sitting there?"

"Oh I just got here. So not long"

Dean nodded. His throat still too dry to talk. Finally after several minutes of silence Dean asked

Where's Cas? He said he was going to be here. Have you heard from him?"

"No Dean. I haven't seen Cas for awhile." Which was true. Castiel had been called back to heaven several years before but to Dean that moment had long since been forgotten.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but instead it seemed to trigger a phlegm filled coughing fit. Sam got up and held his brother as he doubled over and fought through the coughing. Little specks of blood and mucus had become evident on the white blanket. When his brother seemed to get things under control, Sam grabbed the corner of the blanket and used it to wipe his brother's sweating face and clearing the blood from around his lips.

"You Ok?" stupid question.

Nodding Dean said "my throats is a little dry." This triggered Sam to remember he had brought his brother his favorite beverage. When Sam came to visit he never failed to bring Dean at least one of his favorite things. This time it had been a Longneck.

Opening the satchel that lay on the ground Sam pulled the beer from the bottom and twisted the cap off and handed it to his brother.

Dean smiled, Sam noticed the blood still coating some of his teeth as he reached out to take the offered present from his brother. Sam for his part was alarmed by the amount of shaking he saw in the out stretched hand. It had never been so bad before.

Thin fingers wrapped around the neck and began to pull it from his grasp. Sam allowed his hand to be pulled along with the beverage. He wasn't sure if the grip from his brother was strong enough to hold the bottle and Dean must have felt the same way. He had shaken his other hand free of the blanket and wrapped it around the body of the bottle and with both hands clutching tightly he brought the beverage up to his lips.

It was a little warm and to Dean the taste was a little to bitter. Damn, was his favorite brand too. They must have had a bad batch he reasoned. Still it did help to make the dry feeling in his throat a little better.

"Thank you Sammy"

"No problem"

"Sam. Where is Cas?"

Deciding to be vague in an effort to keep from triggering Dean "Cas, is went out to research some lore for me".

"Alone? You can't let him go alone Sam. You know he is like a puppy and without his grace. He's going to get in trouble."

"Don't worry Dean. I sent a couple of good hunters with him to watch over him." Sam went along with his brother's memory. He learned just to play along. Anything, to keep him calm

"So is Kim and Little D going to visit? I miss them" Everything came out of Dean in a whisper. Sam had to lean close in order to catch his words.

"Yeah Dean. They will come soon."

"Remind me to play some of my Zepplin to Little D I want him to grow up listening to the good stuff."

Sam laughed and said "No problem."

Dean had played his son his collection of classic rock since day one. He had come home once to uncle Dean babysitting and Little Dean asleep in his crib with Stairway to Heaven playing softly from a vinyl record collection that Dean had started after they found an old record player in one of the Bunker's many storage rooms. Dean had it on repeat. Sam remembers watching fascinated as the arm would reach the end of the song and lift then swing back and gently lower itself back on the thin starting line that marked the beginning of the song's track.

"Don't want him listening to that pop-chart crap you like."

The boy refused to listen to anything other than uncle Dean's classic music collection in the Impala. Dean had spent years teaching his nephew all that he knew when it came to taking care of his Baby and that included the right music to play on her old tape deck. Then one day when he nearly wrecked the car after he experienced one of his black outs. Dean had tossed the keys to his nephew and told him it was his turn to take care of her. That she had been always been there when he and his father had needed her most and that she deserved to be taken care of by Little Dean, under his father's watchful eye of course. LD, who was seventeen at the time was so proud that his uncle had given him the keys but later that night. When the reality of why he got the keys sunk in, LD had come to him with tears in his eyes and it was the first time he shared a beer with his son and they talked about life...and what it meant to live the life of a hunter as a Winchester.

Dean was talking again and it was readily apparent his recent bout of lucidness was gone. Sam had observed a warped vinyl record once on Dean's record player. The arm had skipped around and made no sense as it touched down in different parts of the record. Jumbling the songs together into an incomprehensible mix of nonsense. This was Dean's memory now and Sam had learned to just let it play out and listen when Dean was like this.

"Sam, don't trust Crowley...okay. He always has some game he is playing." Sam settled in for his role in Dean's memory.

"Yep. Don't worry Dean. I have a demon trap and the holy water ready to go."

Dean nodded his approval but added "Sam, don't forget your knife though. The evil bastard has been known to double cross us before."

Sam smiled. Crowley had actually died trying to do good. He killed himself with an Angel blade in an effort to trap Lucifer in an alternative universe. Though Sam had never really trusted the guy. His act of selflessness had changed his opinion of him. And besides, Sam had to admit he sort of missed the former King of Hell.

"I got it"

Silence.

"Sam?"

He was back. He could hear it in Dean's voice. It was clear, strong and steady...steadier then had been in a long while.

"Yes Dean."

"I am proud of you. What you did with the Bunker...organizing all of the hunters. Bobby would be proud of what you did too"

Sam no longer hunted much. He had assumed a role much like the one the man they had come to consider as their other dad Bobby Singer once held. As the new organizer for the hunters and with the entire library of the Bunker at his disposal and some upgrades to communications. Sam had become highly efficient in mobilizing hunters and being able to react quickly in an effort to reduce the threat from all manner of evil.

Sam replied wistfully "I hope so Dean."

"Yeah, he would be. Listen when I go, I want you to make sure I get my hunters funeral though. I want a huge pyre. Okay? But I want it where we had one for Cas' vessel Jimmy. I want my ashes to be with his." Dean said this as he reached thin fingers up and clasped the amulet Sam had made for him with some of the ashes from Castiel's former vessel.

"Okay, Dean."

"I loved him so much, Sam. When we lost Cas I thought I wouldn't be able to go on. But then when he spoke to me in my dreams. I always felt better. Do you think he was there...I mean really there with me?"

Based on his question. Sam sensed his brother was beginning to slip away again.

"Yeah Dean. Of course. He loved you and I have no doubt he wouldn't do everything he could to try to see you."

Dean nodded as if satisfied by his answer. After a brief pause Dean took a sidelong glance at his brother and said. "That demon-blood really worked out for you. You still look like a kid."

He knew it was a joke but Sam felt guilty about the remark coming from Dean. Except for some grey hair the process of aging had slowed for him and after researching lore. They came to the conclusion it was mostly from the demon-blood he had consumed. So for him drinking demon-blood he had been rewarded..in a way. And for Dean. His reward for his efforts to save the world? He received a death sentence from a scar he wore almost thirty years ago.

"That's because I ate salads while you ate burgers and pie"

"Pie!"

"Did you bring me any pie?"

"No Dean. I forgot I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm not really that hungry. It just sounded good for a second."

Sam glanced down and it hit him that except for that first sip Dean hadn't touched the beer he still held clutched in both hands. It was the first time he had ever seen Dean not drink.

"Sam, you won't be able to keep Dean Robert from becoming a hunter. You know that right?

"I know. He is already been tagging a long on some simple hunts. I make him stay in the car but he is a lot like you. His gut instincts. I hate to admit are usually good ones. He fights like you do and sometimes. I see you when he tries to use his Winchester charm on his mother and the ladies to get his way."

Dean actually burst out laughing at the last bit of news. Flecks of blood appearing again. Sam repeated his earlier steps of wiping them from his brother's lips. Dean became frustrated and tried to push Sam's hand away and with an annoyed tone said "Leave it Sam"

Sam pulled away tinged by a little hurt and then sadness. Dean continued.

"Yeah, and when he has Baby purring like a kitten...you and Kimmie are going to have to keep an eye on him. Make sure he has protection...more than just a sawed-off with rock salt"

Attempting to keep his voice steady Sam answered "Yeah, we got that covered too."

"Man, we had some fun back in our prime as hunters. We were good weren't we Sam?"

"The best Dean. And yes we did have fun." this is the longest conversation they have had in quite a while Sam thought to himself as he replied. He hoped it would never end.

"Oh boy, Sam. You should have been there Castiel came into our lives. Sparks flying taking Bobby out with his touch. That's when things got really crazy and who would have thought one of our friends would turn out to be the King of Hell?"

Sam smiled at Dean as he called Crowley their friend when only moments ago he had been warning him about trusting the evil bastard.

"Yeah man. The guy sacrificed himself for us..for humanity. He deserves to be called friend. Crowley had his moments I am not denying it. But damn. When it came time. He stepped up and did a big thing for us. So yeah, I'd call him my friend and you should too Moose."

Dean said Sam's given nickname from the King of Hell with his best imitation of Crowley's voice and accent.

Sam chuckled at the attempt.

"Yes, Dean. I do consider what he had done and when the hunters ask about that day...well I always make sure they understand what Crowley did. And his mother Rowena. I even converted one of the libraries into a room specializing in demon lore and I named it after Crowley himself. I did the same for Rowena and the room that is now dedicated to witch lore.

Dean nodded. "If I ever see Crowley I will let him know. He will become insufferably pleased with himself but happy I think."

The silence returned. Sam could tell the latest spate of conversation from his brother had worn him out. In fact, Sam thought that Dean had dosed off but then the silence was broken.

"Sam."

Sam's concern returned for Dean's voice had returned to sounding weak was barely above a ragged whisper.

"Yes, Dean"

"Can I go home now?"

Sam looked over at his brother. He tried to keep the swelling wetness from forming in his eyes and his voice steady. He didn't want to answer his brother but after a brief pause he began to try.

"Dean..."

"I want to go home and be with everyone that I love. Call Cas tell him we are coming. I want him with me. Why won't he come to me anymore?"

Sam stared at his brother and cleared his throat as he tried to swallow the sadness that was overwhelming him. Finally, knowing what he had to do, Sam quickly swiped at his eyes with his fingertips and got up from his seat to turn and fold his large frame into a squat in front of the chair containing his brother and after taking a ragged breath to calm himself. Sam faced his brother and asked.

"You want to go home Dean?"

"Please, Sam. This place is filled with demons and wraiths. I need to go home. I need to be with Cas. I miss him so much. I want to hug him. I want to feel his lips on mine again."

Sam looked into the green eyes across from his own. They were now a little duller and Sam thought they had begun to look a little filmy. He knew what he had to say to his brother.

"Okay, Dean. Yes. You can go home. I am sure Cas is there. I will even bet you that he is waiting for you right now."

Dean smiled "You think he is? You think he has forgiven me?"

"I know he is waiting and yes, I think he has forgiven you, Dean. He loved you very much and I am sure that when you see him. He his going to grip you tight and never let you go this time."

"That's good. That is really good. But before you take me to him. I need to rest a bit okay?"

"Yep. Sure thing. I will just sit here and you let me know all right?"

Dean gave a little nod as his reply.

Sam sat back on his seat and then brought his long arm over and draped across his brother's shoulders and he just stared out over the water and watched a Momma duck as she led her chicks out onto the lake. He could feel the shallow breaths being taken by Dean as his arm moved imperceptibly with each intake of air.

Sam was not sure how much time had passed because he had closed his own eyes as he had become a little drowsy himself and it was the soft thud of the beer bottle hitting the ground under his feet that stirred him awake. Looking down, he saw the amber liquid as it flowed from the opening of the bottle. Instinctively, he reached down to pick it up and hand it back to Dean with a joke about Dean Winchester spilling a beer on his lips but when he looked up at his brother the words stopped.

He realized his brother had folded himself a little more forward...in an almost uncomfortable position. His head was resting at an angle making his chin touch his collar bone. Sam's mind at first did not register what had happened started to reach up thinking to himself that Dean could not possibly be comfortable in that position. His hand stopped mid-air. His breath became caught in his throat cutting off a small groan.

Dropping the bottle back to the ground, Sam got up and fell onto his knees in front of Dean's chair and clutched his brother's hands. Dropping his head over his beloved brother lap. He said with a breaking voice and brimming tears beginning to fall.

"You're home now Dean."

Dean woke up with a start and quickly realized he had fallen asleep with holding his beer again and apparently dropped it...again. "Damn it" He pushed himself forward in the chair he was in and bent down to snag it up before too much of the dark amber liquid spilled on to the ground.

"What the..." Dean paused and sat straight up looking at his fingers. He just watched as his hand went right through the glass neck of the bottle. Giving a small laugh of disbelief, Dean began to lean forward again when suddenly a figure crossed his line of vision and bent down to pick up the bottle. It was Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Did you just see that. My hand..." before he could continue talking to his brother Dean heard a familiar voice off to his side.

"Hello, Dean!"

Dean couldn't believe who he was seeing when he looked over and up into the blue-eyes of the man he loved, into the eyes of Castiel. A grin spreading across his own he replied

"Cas? Is it really you?"

Not waiting for the dark haired angel to reply. Dean Winchester with a vigor he hadn't felt in ages launched himself out of his chair and flew into the angels arms and began to kiss him with abandon and Castiel quickly returned the favor. With his curiosity getting the better of him Dean pulled away just enough to look at Cas but not enough to release him from his embrace. Dean asked.

"Did you just get back? Where have you been? You have to say hi to Sam!" before Dean could turn to look behind him Cas held Dean firmly against him and replied softly.

"Dean, Sam can't see me"

"Why? He's right here behind me. Of course..." something in Cas' eyes made him stop. His smile faltering it was then that he noticed Billie, the Reaper standing just off of Castiel's shoulder. A sad smile played on her lips.

"Billie?" Cas why is she here?" Confusion mixed with a little fear resonated in his voice. "You stay away from Cas. You hear me?" Castiel gave Dean a little squeeze with his arms. They were wrapped around Dean's waist and he wanted his attention back. Then he moved both hands up to Dean's face and placed one one each side. Forcing Dean to look back into his own, Cas spoke.

"Dean. Billie is not here to harm anyone. She came with me to get you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Dean. We are here for you." And with his last words Castiel gently pushed Dean's face so that he could see what was occurring behind him and that is when Dean saw Sam.

Dean suddenly felt a sense of peace and warmth begin to form at his core and slowly it began to radiate outwards. His brother Sam was kneeling in front of an old man. His head was buried in his lap, clutching the hands in his own. Dean could tell Sammy was crying by the shaking of his shoulders.

Breaking free from Castiel's embrace Dean took a few steps towards his brother. "Cas why is Sammy crying for that old man?" There was no answer from behind.

Staring at the scene playing out before him, Dean Winchester realized the old man looked familiar and with a slow dawning he understood. He was looking at himself. Sammy was crying for him. Castiel walked up and from behind he placed his arm around Dean and Dean for his part tilted his head and let it fall against Cas' shoulder and said "Poor Sammy".

Just as Dean's words for Sam left his mouth. They watched as Sammy easily picked up the empty vessel that once held the soul of Dean Winchester and begin to walk back up the path with his body held tightly against his chest.

Dean thought it strange that he didn't really feel anything about seeing his body carried away by his brother. He looked over at Cas and asked "am I going to be in heaven now Cas? With you?"

Castiel smiled and said "Everyone gets their own version of heaven, remember? And if that is yours then. Yes, Dean. I would like to stay with you in yours" Dean smiled and leaned in to press his lips against Castiel's soft ones. He could only think about how much he missed them and how wonderful it was going to be with Cas again.

There was a clearing of a throat behind Castiel and at first he thought it had come from Billie but when he peaked around Cas, after sneaking another kiss in. Dean was surprised by the people who now stood a few yards away. His parents: John and Mary, Jo and her Mom, Bobby was there...and there was...

"Chuck? God? Is that really you? You mean my dying even brought God here? "

A nodding Chuck replied. "I couldn't miss this Dean. You have meant so much to us all and everything you have done it was the least I could do and when it is Sam's time. I will do the same for him as well."

Looking at Cas with amazement Dean Winchester couldn't help but give a small laugh and before anyone could speak further, a voice broke through his moment of joy. A deep foreboding voice with an accent he couldn't quite place resonated through his chest causing him to lose his smile and look over at a man who had been standing apart from the main group.

"Hello, Dean!" The thin sharp face of Death himself looked at Dean with steady dark eyes to Dean it looked as though there was some anger hidden in them. "What? No pickle chips?"

Dean swallowed hard and then tried his best can't we let bygones smile as he said "Hey...Death. Um, you're looking good."

"Yes and no thanks to you." Death then glanced over towards Chuck. His meaning clear.

Dean looked over at Chuck as well but with more of a question written on his face.

Chuck thankfully provided the answer for him.

"Yes. Well, Amara and I worked together to bring him back." With a nervous stutter he continued

"Um, we needed him. Seems things here on earth and in Purgatory, Heaven. Well, they get out of whack when Death isn't around so." Chuck took a dramatic pause "it took a while and it took a lot out of me and Amara. But we got him back and things are pretty much back to normal"

Dean looked over at Cas who had moved in closer and smiled "You see Dean. Everyone is here for... you." Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed."They wanted to be here to make sure you were okay."

Dean turned and grabbed Castiel's face in both hands and gave him another small kiss and whispered  
"As long as you are here with me. Everything will be perfect." Castiel smiled and began to lean in for another round of long languid kissing when the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted them.

Castiel rolled his eyes and said "I almost forgot. There is someone else who wanted to be here." Dean followed the direction of Castiel's eyes and saw a familiar figure dressed in an all black Armani suit.

"Hello, Squirrel. Longtime no see."

"Crowley!" Dean looked at Cas in confusion "Man, what in the..." Dean caught himself "What are you doing up here? We are in heaven, right?"

Crowley with his hands tucked into his pockets glanced just as Death had only moments before towards Chuck.

Who once again supplied an answer "Yes. You ...We are. And Crowley is here because Lucifer wanted him in Hell and I thought that was a really bad idea. Besides, Lucifer's a dick. I realize that now and having Crowley in Heaven would really teach him a lesson, I think. So, I decided I would review his file and I took into consideration all of the good things he has done like sacrificing himself to trap Lucifer and I made the executive decision and brought Crowley up to Heaven. Well, almost to heaven, I have him helping out at the gates. You know sorting out souls coming out of the Veil."

Dean looked over at Crowley the nod of approval and a small shrug "Well, hey Crowley. Good for you."

Crowley nodded "Not quite like being the King of Hell but the perks are nicer and less paperwork"

It was Jo who finally broke up the hello's by saying. "Come on everybody, let's all go back to the Roadhouse and the first round will be on me. We can all catch up there."

Dean smiled at the idea and could only reply "Sounds great..." suddenly Dean felt a heaviness settle in and when it did Castiel was next to him wrapping his arm around his waist.

"What's wrong Dean."

"What about Sam?"

Dean turned in the direction that he was sure he last saw Sam. But the space was now occupied by bar being tended by his hunter friend Ash and where there had once been grass and shrubs. There were now tables and sawdust covered floors.

"Sam is going to be okay Dean. He is going to do as you had wished. He is going to take you home and he is going to give you a Hunter's funeral." Cas leaned in holding Dean even closer. He wanted this moment to be between them alone. "Hunters from all over will come to honor you Dean. Then Sam will take your ashes and keep some that he will wear around his neck and the rest. The rest will be scattered with Jimmy Novak's ashes."

"Just like I asked"

"Just like you asked"

"And Little Dean and Kim will be there right...for Sam?"

"Yes, they will be there. He is going to lead the Hunters from the Bunker for a very long time. He is even going to see his great grandchildren grow up and get married."

Dean smiled at that and laughed "Great-Grandchildren eh?"

"Yes, you both were correct in your assumption about the demon-blood. It has given him a little longer life span than most humans. But eventually his time will come and we all will be there for him when it does."

Dean smiled and felt the warm tears of happiness fill his eyes. "This Heaven thing is pretty cool Cas"

"Yes it is, Dean. Yes it is."

Dean turned and looked at Castiel and asked "What about you Cas? You weren't joking when you said you would stay? I know you are a bigwig Archangel Angel now. Will you be able to come visit me? That is my heaven Cas. Me and you together."

"Yes Dean. We will be together for as long as you can stand to be with me. Though I may have business to attend to as an angel. You must know that I will always come home to you" Castiel leaned in for a kiss and before they could get to carried away the heard the deep voice of John Winchester boom out.

"All right. You two. Save that for later...we want to drink and Bobby, he won't do the toast until you get over here and grab a drink"

"All right. We are coming!" Dean turned and grabbed Castiel's hand and with one quick smashing of his lips on the angel's they turned to join everyone and grabbed their drinks.


End file.
